The overall goal of the Epidemiology and Intervention Core is to provide high quality services for epidemiologic and behavioral intervention studies to MNOC investigators. These include population selection, recruitment, and survey;nutrition assessment;physical activity assessment;body composition assessment;and intervention protocols for outpatient and community studies for weight loss, weight gain prevention, and related behaviors.